The Experiment
by SugarAndZombies
Summary: The Player wanted to have some fun, but never did - or at least that's what she thought. Follow the story of the 4 generations that suffered under the hands of the player.


p style="text-align: center;"emAn abandoned house./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emLeft alone in the wilderness./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em4 families./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em4 generations./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emOne experiment./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emThe start of it all.../em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em-/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Francory peered out the window to see the newly arriving taxicab. His slick red hair was gelled flat; a big change from its usual spiky appearance. He was about to meet his new wife, Geometry./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Only a few hours ago was he cleaning the house - picking up the socks and wrappers from the dusty floor of the once abandoned place. Francory had transformed it only slightly by adding a big bed and asking the Player to buy him some food./p  
p style="text-align: left;"But that was the past. As Francory hurried down the creaky front steps, Geometry stepped out of the cab and payed the cost. "Thank you!" she yelled as the driver pulled away, and drove out of the roundabout. Francory smiled at Geometry and let her inside. "Welcome home, honey," He said./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"A few months later and they had their first (and only) child, Pennette - or Penny, as they preferred to call her. Penny was an unusually shy child but was still nice and helpful. On Penny's 6th birthday, Francory came down with an illness./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Should we get the doctor?" Penny's squeaky voice asked her mother as Francory suddenly burst into a coughing fit./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Geometry, or Geo as Penny called her, nodded. "It's probably for the best."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Despite the high cost of home doctor appointments at the time, Geo payed for the visit and the doctor quickly rushed over to Francory's bed. "He seems to have a bit of a stomach bug. He just needs some Pepto Bismol and a little rest and he should be fine. Take some antitussive syrup if his coughing persists," the doctor diagnosed, and Penny smiled wanly at him./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Thanks!" She murmured. Penny hoped that the Player would come soon so her dad would be okay./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Only a few hours after, the Player came on and decided not to cure him; have a little fun with her peeps. Geo and Penny asked and asked for Francory to be cured, but she would simply not budge. One dreadful year later, Francory died./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"When Penny turned 15, she was still hoping for a sister. Of course, her mom was so close to her she was nearly a friend, but that just wasn't enough. Geo said she was too old to have another kid and Penny wouldn't ever have a sister. Every once in a while, the Player came on but it was just to check food and money levels. She took good care of the remaining two, apparently learning her lesson about killing Penny's father. Francory had turned into a touchy topic with Geo, and she refused to talk about him in public, sometimes even in private. Geo's problem, sadly, turned into depression at the age of 58. By that time, Penny was at college and was to inherit the house. The Player tried to pay for depression counseling, but Geo didn't make enough money. At 61, Geo decided that enough was enough. She was weak, tired, and hungry./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Hungry for something./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Something other than food./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Something that couldn't be satisfied./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Something that would never come to her./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Something she had to go to herself./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Francory. And with those final thoughts, Geo died./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
